


My little pony... whos now a human

by xXRosalineXx



Category: My Little Pony, twilight sparkle and spike
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse has been set on the ponies and now they are all human!!?!? OMG PLOT TWIST!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my little pony..

Twilight was reading from a book about being a stand up comedian when suddenly fluttershy came through the room scared and saying, "PANIC PANIC" and startled twilight. "What do you mean panic! What happened!" Said twilight in a worried tone. "The stars are in alignment!! The curse!" Twilight was scared, if fluttershy was right, it meant the curse of them becoming humans will happen! Twilight went quickly to get all of her books about humans and what they do etc. And started packing stuff when fluttershy said, "what are you doing!! We need to see how much time we have!" Twilight went to her telescope and checked the alignment of the stars. If twilight were right, they only have about a few hours. Twilight went around pony ville to warn everyone and get ready. She packed a pair of people clothes because she knew this might happen some day with all her books. Then it happened.

Earth.

Twilight, fluttershy, apple jack, pinkie pie, rarity, rainbow dash and spike landed in a town filled with busy streets. They looked around to see everyone looking at a piece of metal with little animals and balls. (pokemon go lol) they went to find help and saw someone who was not on their phone. Twilight sparkle said, "please help us! We were all ponies and a curse turned us into people!" She looked at them and said quietly, "so you all gotcho self here cause of that human curse?" Twilight and the others nodded. "I had the same thing happen to me. I used to be a snake and then I took a nap and I ended up here as well. You guys are damn lucky I ended up naked here." Said the woman. "What's wrong with not wearing clothes? In ponyville most of us do that." Twilight replied. "Ohh nononononono that is like going around in pony ville without feet you can't do that! Follow me I'll teach you guys human lifestyles." Rosaline's cottage. "I took some books about humans if these help." Twilight said and pulled out a few books. Rosaline skimmed them and said, "yah these are good. But there's one thing. Since you guys look to be teenagers, you have to go to school. I'm gonna guess 9th grade. Its the law." I set up some paperwork. So you guys can start tomorrow." A few hours later. "Spike look at this" twilight said and pointed to a section in a book. "It says that humans often use electronics such as phones and video games and eat... cheetos. It also says they experience this thing called "love" but I can't seem to find anything about it, I guess I need to ask Rosaline." "Are these cheetos you speak of made out of gems?" Spike asked. "No but it says that people here wear gems not eat them." Twilight replied. The first day of school. "Welcome your new students!" Mrs. Buggleface said. "Introduce yourselves please." "Hi I'm twilight, I'm pleased to meet everypon...body" "hi I'm....... IM PINKIE PIEEEEE" "hello darlings I'm rarity!" "I'm rainbow dash!" "And I'm spike!" Fluttershy hid behind rarity. She was shivering in fear. "Ok and... excuse me, could you introduce yourself miss?" Mrs buggleface asked. Fluttershy said, "ii...iim... fluttershy." And hid again behind rarity. "Ok well everyone has been introduced so let's start class." Everyone got seated. The girl next to rarity said, "that dress is pretty nice!" "Thank you Darling! I design my own clothing! :D" rarity replied. Lunch: Rarity angrily said,"At least I design my own clothes bitch can you?" "No and it would still be better than that shit your wearing!" Said another kid. At the ponies' table, "well this day hasn't been off to a great start." Said applejack. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A GREAT START!! I GOT A CUUPCAKE!!!!1" shouted pinkie pie. "I cant believe im not able to fly!! Whats the point of my name being rainbow dash if i cant fucking dash in the skies! Also nice hoodie spike." Spike had green hair and was wearing a white t shirt with a purple hoodie with green spikes and purple leggings. "Maybe you cant dash in the skies but you dashed in my heart!" A random guy said behind rainbow dash. She lifted her hand in a fist and punched the guy saying, "fuck off perv." Nighttime: Everyone slept in a bigass bed together. "Everyone's so scary." Said fluttershy. Applejack comforted fluttershy and pinkie pie said, "OH MAH GAWD THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!" and everyone went SHHHHH.


	2. trust me it gets better from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they try to find the cure so everyone's a pony again, twilight starts growing feelings for spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg like the end of this series is gonna be like every Indian love story musical ever

After about a year of the human life,

"Spike I have something I need to tell you." Twilight said. He was on his phone playing pokemon go. "Wait there's a lucario nearby!!" Spike said and ran outside. 

5 minutes later.

"Ok what did you say?" He asked. Twilight was starting to have these things called "feelings" for him and she wanted to tell him. "Its just... recently every time I would come near you or talk to you I would feel weird, so I looked it up in a book and it said I have 'feelings' for you. And I know that we have been friends for a long time already but I just want you to know." Spike was flustered, "wait me???... well recently I've been feeling like that around you too and not rarity cause she treats me like shit." Twilight was shocked, "wait you feel the same way??" Spike nodded. They hugged each other and went to tell the others.

"Wait so you two have feelins' for each other?" Apple jack said. They both nodded and held hands. Everyone was happy... except rarity. She walked off to her room while everyone was celebrating. "How the hell could this happen!!!!" Rarity angrily said and sweetie bell replied, "well you never really did pay attention to the fact that he liked you. Besides you never really liked him back so you should be happy." Rarity grabbed a large sowing needle and threw it at the wall. Sweetie bell left before rarity could throw one at her.

After about a month of dating. 

"Spike do you think its time we tell them? Twilight asked him. He nodded and they both went to see twilight's parents. "Mom I have something to tell you." She said, "good so do I," twilight velvet (that's her mom) said. "You see we set up a marriage for you. The boy's parents are nice and are a fan of your work! The wedding is in 2 weeks!" Twilight stared at her mom in horror. "Its gonna be ok twilight, now go along so I can make some phonecalls." Her mom said and nudged her outside. "So howd it go!!!" Pinkie pie said in excitement. "Twilight's mom set up an engaged marriage with someone else and its gonna happen in 2 weeks!!" Spike said and everyone stared at him. "Oh mah gawd." Pinkie pie said. They went outside and pinkie pie shouted, "WE MUST SABOTAGE THE WEDDING!!" "oh no we can't do that." Said fluttershy, "what do you think about dis' rarity?" Applejack said. "Umm... im not really sure." She said, happy that spike and twilight weren't gonna be together inside. Rainbow dash nudged everyone to get into a circle and said, "ok I have a plan. We pretend that we are gonna have the wedding. Then on the day of the ceremony, we help twilight and spike escape!! We aren't destroying the wedding and we aren't having it either." "I LOVE IT!!!!" pinkie pie shouted and everyone went shhhhhhhh. When everyone went to start planning it, rarity said she gotta pee and left. "Excuse me is this Twilight Velvet?" Rarity said on her phone? "Yes, what did you call me for?" Velvet (so you don't get confused between the 2) said. "I must speak to you in person about it." Rarity said.

At Velvet's office.

"This must be important I suppose?" Velvet said. "Yes. You see, for about a month, twilight and spike have been.... in love and I don't want it to happen!! They are planning to run away on the day of the wedding so I want to make a deal with you." She said and gave an evil grin, "I'll spy on them and tell you all their plans and make sure this wedding happens, but I have a few small conditions. One, when I make this wedding happen, spike is mine, second. I want access to all the top fabrics and materials for clothing. And finally, you must keep this a secret for the time being so it happens. Deal?" Velvet smiled and stuck her hand out, "deal, nice doing business with you rarity." Rarity shook her hand and said, "Right back atcha'."


	3. The runaways, The spy and the gay hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosaline and the others set up the runaway plan while rarity secretly tells velvet of their plans.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Applejack asked and rosaline replied, "ok so whats gonna happen is that twilight is gonna pretend like the wedding is gonna happen and then on the day that the wedding is gonna happen, twilight and spike are gonna run away. I can lend you guys my motorcycle so you have a headstart. If you guys cant run away, then when the priest asks if anyone objects than you'll object ok?" Everyone cheered and rarity snuck out in the middle of the night to tell velvet.

"So what am i supposed to do about this?" Velvet asked and rarity replied, "just make sure they cant leave. And maybe try to make twilight hang out with him as possible. Also who is this guy?" Rarity replied. Velvet pulled out her phone and showed a picture of him. "His name's Charles. He's a florist and he grows his flowers with magic thats why i thought twilight and him would get along."

The next day (13 days before the wedding.)

"Twilight, this is Charles, he's a florist." Velvet said. "Hi.." Charles shyly said. Twilight held out her hand and they shook hands. A few hours later....

Fluttershy was eating some vegetarian chicken nuggets as Charles came and sat next to her. He gave her a flower and said, "i... Grew this for you... Do you like it?" Fluttershy held the flower in her hand and said, "this is very nice but you should give this to twilight." Charles replied, "that is why i came you see, i think that twilight sparkle is nice and all but i just dont think we fit together." Fluttershy took his hand led him to where everyone else was planning. "Guys.... Come here." They looked at her and saw Charles was there as well. "Hey Umm.. Charles wassup." Applejack said and twilight whispered to fluttershy, "why is he here you know this is confidential!" Fluttershy looked at Charles and said, "do you want the wedding to happen?" He scratched his head and said, "no im sorry its just that i dont think that twilight and i fit together. You're nice and all but i think you deserve someone else." Twilight cheered and said, "you're in!!" Everyone else cheered. 

"WE WILL DESTROY THE WEDDING!!" Pinkie pie shouted and startled charles. "Destroy?!?!" He said and then backed away from pinkie pie. "Naw we aren't 'destroying' the wedding, we are just making sure you two aren't getting married." Applejack said and Charles sighed with relief. They told him the plans and he agreed with them. (Rarity was talking to velvet so she wasnt there)

12 days before the wedding.

Everyone was having a picnic and Charles sat by himself away from the others so fluttershy sat next to him. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" Fluttershy asked and Charles said, "because im just the outcast, none of you guys want to hang out with me." Fluttershy held his hand, "i do, i think you're very sweet."

"What do you mean 'Charles loves someone else!!" Velvet angrily said, "well you see i saw fluttershy and Charles holding hands and talking." Velvet angrily slammed her hand on the table, "This is all going wrong!! I thought you said the wedding was going to happen!" "I thought so too, but now i dont think its gonna happen. Now that i see everyone so happy, i want the wedding ruined." Rarity said. Velvet was so angry. "Get the hell out of my office!" She said and rarity left.


	4. omg i ship charles and fluttershy <3<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a love dollar between Charles and fluttershy, velvet consults zecora for a love potion.

As rarity left velvets office, she thought of how she could make twilight and Charles love eachother. She went to zecora's hut and slammed a paper with what she wanted on her desk. Zecora read it and said, "a love potion you seek? Well i have a recipe that would do the trick!" She brewed up a vial and said, "one drop in a drink, and it'll work faster than you think!!" Velvet thanked her and left with an evil grin. 

11 days before the wedding

"Twilight! Charles! Its so good to have you two here! Ill bring some water!" She left and poured water into 2 glasses. Then she poured a drop into each glass and gave it to them. She gave it to them and said 'she had to go to the bathroom' and left so it would work. After a few minutes when she came back, it worked! They were in love! Twilight and Charles left to go tell the others about their "love". "You.. You two are together??? I ... I thought we had a connection Charles." Fluttershy said. "Nope, never happened never will. Twilight and i were meant to be." Charles said and fluttershy burst into tears and ran away. "What the hell is wrong with yalls!" Applejack said and spike left to go ask zecora if she knew what was going on.

Zecora's hut: 14:00

"Hey so i need your help. Twilight and Charles are suddenly in love. Did you make a love potion for anyone recently?" Spike said. "Yes i did make a potion. Her name was velvet but i did not know that was her notion." Zecora replied. "Lucky for you i know the cure, a drop in twilight and Charles drinks, its an easy chore." She brewed up the cure for spike and then said, "i hope you can do it. This cure is a permanent fix." Spike waved goodbye and left. He gave twilight and Charles the cure and when they were cured, spike said, "velvet poisoned you guys. Charles go talk to fluttershy, she's sad." Charles left to go see fluttershy and twilight hugged spike and said, "thank you so much for curing me! Ill repay the favor i promise."

Cavalier Forest: 18:00

Fluttershy was sitting on a bridge over a river, crying as Charles came. He grew some roses in front of him and made them into a bouquet. He walked up to fluttershy and said, "im sorry fluttershy i was poisoned with a love potion." Fluttershy ran away from him. She went to rainbowdash and told her what happened. "He thinks that he could break my heart and then say "oh it was a love potion"!! I wont let him try to apologize to me." Rainbowdash stared at her. "You know he was being serious, riiight? Twilight was also given the love potion, her mom poisoned them but spike got the cure." Fluttershy stared at her in tears, "he wasn't lying.... Oh no!! I need to apologize to him right away! Thanks rainbowdash." And fluttershy bolted out the door. Carless was laying underneath the tree that they first became friends under. Fluttershy heard him talking so she listened quietly in the distance, "god i cant believe this happened! I was gonna propose to fluttershy today but now she hates me! ╥﹏╥ i dont even remember what happened!" She came up behind him. He turned and saw her. "Fluttershy... You came.. How did you know i was here? Did you hear all that??" She nodded. "I knew you were here because this was the place i fell in love with you. Im sorry i didn't know that there was a love potion on you. And i did hear all of that... You really wanted to marry... Me??" Charles got on one leg and pulled out an engagement box opened the box. It was a flower with pink sapphire petals and a topaz in the center with peridot petals and a silver base. She was crying with happiness. She said yes and hugged and kissed him.

Twilight's bedroom 22:00

"What was it you wanted to show me twilight?" Twilight had locked spike out of her room. When she had gotten everything ready, she unlocked the door and said, "come in." Spike opened the door to see twilight in very sexy lingerie and that sex music playing (you know what i mean). "When we were ponies, some things you couldn't do, and some things we didnt have the bodies to do, while we can, lets enjoy ;)." (They r both like 18 ok, no underaged shit here)

Twilight pulled his dick out out of his pants and started licking it. Spike was flustered but he liked the feeling of it. "Twilight umm..." "Do you not like this? I can use my boobs instead." Twilight said. "No... Its not that i don't like it its just... Ive never felt aroused like this." Spike said. Twilight smiled and put his whole cock in her mouth and started sucking. She sandwiched his dick between her boobs and used them to massage it. Spike couldn't hold it anymore and cummed on her face. "Sorry." He said. Twilight licked all the cum off her face and ate it. "I can't hold back anymore, your so sexy." Spike said and immediately started full force fucking her. "Ohhh yes!" Twilight said as spike was fucking her. Meanwhile...

Velvet knocked on the door. Rosaline opened the door and saw twilight velvet. Rosaline pretended like she didnt know how much of a bitch she was and said, "hi! You must be twilight's mom." "Yes i am, is she here?" "Yea ill go see if shes awake." She walked upstairs and went to her room to see twilight and spike fucking. "Twilight your mom came get spike to hide somewhere and put some clothes on ill delay her as much as i can!" She shout-whispered. Twilight shoved spike into the closet and put clothes on. She gave rosaline a thumbs up and she went downstairs. "I made a red velvet cake for her, is twilight awake?" Rosaline nodded and slowly led her upstairs. Twilight was in a red dress and spike was hidden naked in the closet.

If spike fucking messes this up..

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Twilight said. "I came to apologize. Im sorry for trying to get you and Charles to fall in love and drink a love potion. So i made you a red velvet cake!" Twilight took the cake and thanked her. She was walking out of the room when a sneeze came from the closet..

Goddammit 

Velvet turned around and said, 'was that you twilight?" Twilight nodded. "Okay." She suspiciously left the room. Rosaline guided her out of the house and said, "thank you so much for coming!" (And then fake smile) when she left, rosaline came and said, "spike can come out of the closet now. And DONT FUCKING SNEEZE NEXT TIME YOU ALMOST GOT CAUGHT!" She left the room and twilight laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god im making twilight sparkle seem like such a slut.


End file.
